Stranded
by Destructive-Duo911
Summary: In a weird twist of events you find an overprotective boyfriend, a violent girlfriend, a selfproclaimed Legend Killer, an appleobessed hispanic, a sugarhigh overobessed fan, a dead man and an odd interviewer stuck together for the holidays.


**Disclaimer**: We own nothing! Nada! If we did own these characters.. well, would we seriously write a story about them? Very unlikely, but humor us...

**Characters**: Lita, John Cena, Randy Orton, Undertaker, Mickie James, Maria and Carlito.

**Pairing(s):** Lita/John, Possible chance of Maria/Carlito

**Notes:** This is an interesting idea that we came up with… And we don't know if there really is a Super Eight Hotel in Detroit, Michigan so don't bother looking it up…

**Distribution:** Ask and you shall receive.

* * *

**Chapter One : Only One Room?**

This week the WWE was settled in Detroit, Michigan for their last house show before their yearly Christmas vacation that would last two short weeks, which was much in need. If missing their planes and having to drive all the way to Detroit, Michigan from Nashville, Tennessee together wasn't enough, they were now facing yet another difficulty in their more than annoying journey. That being it was close to the holidays and all the hotels either had no more rooms available or all the rooms were booked for important out of town guests. Therefore, the bizarre group of WWE superstars were off to yet another hotel. Once again the group found themselves on the raw end of the deal. The clerk gave them directions to the final hotel that they were to stop at that night. The redhead getting back into her boyfriend's SUV, receiving questioning looks from the occupants of the said SUV.

"They don't have any rooms available. It's the holidays." Lita informed them, before glaring at her boyfriend in the drivers seat. "If someone would have remembered the time of our flight…"

The dark haired man rolled his eyes, "Like that woulda made a difference… Someone forgot to make reservations."

The couple both looked back at the Legend Killer, who was currently seated in between Maria and Mickie James. The two young woman driving everyone crazy with their horrible off key singing. Maria was singing the 'I Love You' theme song from Barney, horribly wrong might I add, Mickie James was surprisingly singing Trish Stratus' theme song, however it was more of a screeching sound rather than singing. Instead of scolding the young man, they took pity on him and felt that being between the hyper Mickie James and Maria was a good enough punishment. John started the SUV and allowed the redhead to direct him to the final hotel.

A block away from the final hotel Randy Orton and Carlito began to voice their complaints however they were quickly hushed by a dirty glare from the tired redhead. Everyone got out of the vehicle, wanting nothing more then to stretch their legs and escape from Maria and Mickie. The seven of them walked into the cheap Super Eight hotel 'lobby' where they waited a good five minutes. The impatient redhead kept tapping the little bell that sat on the main desk until an old man limped into the room.

Randy winced at the mere sight of the man, his teeth were rotting away as they were all a dark yellow and a few were even missing. The old man was dressed in a dirty white shirt with holes dotting in. The shirt also appeared to be a few sizes to small. A wool jacket that had just as many holes as the shirt was barely covering the horrid shirt from view. He also wore a pair of sweat pants that also had a few holes and a pair of black boots that had a hole that allowed his big toe to poke through. When the superstars got a clear view of the old mans face, they noticed that his nose had been broken one to many times and he had lost sight in one of his eyes. The chubby elderly man put his hands on the desk, giving them a clear view of his dirty hands and uneven finger nails.

"Dude… What the hell happened to your face?" John finally asked.

Carlito took a bite out of the apple in his hand, "Yeah. What's wrong with your face?"

Lita's jaw dropped before she quickly turned to the elderly man, "I'm so sorry… It's just, they've been in a car for over eight hours."

The old man chuckled, "That's alright. I'm used to it. I've been working here for fifty five years, there are always some rude customers that ask me what's wrong with my face. So y'all ladies single?"

John quickly wrapped an arm around Lita's' waist, "She's spoken for."

The old man glared at Mickie and Maria, neither were paying much attention, however Carlito and Randy stepped up for them. Randy quickly wrapped an arm around Maria's shoulders, while Carlito murmured something along the lines of 'shit' and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

The old man smirked, "Such lovely couples!"

Lita looked at John, who was staring holes through the clerk, and then the old man once more before she placed her hands on the counter top, leaning forward slightly.

"Ah, do you have any free rooms?" Lita asked.

The elderly man stared at her, not at her face mind you but down south. This hadn't gone unnoticed by the West Newbury native as he quickly yanked Lita back to his side, pushing her behind him before he himself asked the clerk.

"Jus' answer the question." John ordered forcefully.

The clerk's eyes narrowed, "Yea, we got one left."

Randy snorted, "Only one room?"

"Yes, only one room. Unless you'd rather not take it, I understand. After all, this may as well be the only room left in the entire city, but feel free to try another hotel. I dare ya." The old man snapped.

"No, no, no!" Lita started, pushing past John. "We'll take it."

John placed a hand on her back as she paid the cranky old man for a two nights stay, while the rest of them watched the man collect the money from the redhead. He turned his back on them, glancing at the keys on the rack, grabbing the only two keys left on the rack.

"Here is your key and a spare. It's room 103." The old man informed them.

The redhead grabbed the keys before she grabbed her boyfriend's hand and dragged him out of the lobby. The others followed close behind, noting that it was now snowing. The old man chuckled to himself, shaking his head after they left.

"Hope they don't get snowed in…" He snickered evilly.

**-X-**

Once they exited the lobby John popped the trunk of his SUV, allowing the others to grab their bags. Lita grabbed John's arm and pulled him off to the side. The tall man smirked, placing his hands on her hips as she loosely wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You know...we could lock them all out or send them on some errands while we have some fun." Lita stated playfully.

John smirked, "I like the way ya think, babe."

Slowly he slid his hands into the back pockets of her jeans, stealing a kiss before he went to fetch their bags. The redhead grinning before she followed him to the SUV. Once they reached the hotel room, Lita opened the door for the six people to enter the room. Randy commenting that it was without a doubt the crappiest hotel he had ever had the misfortune of seeing or staying in. The entire group noted that there were only two full sized beds, one cot that was placed in between the two beds, a ceiling fan, an odd lamp that was shaped like a mermaid, a phone that was placed on top of an old phone book, an old TV that had antennas and tacky bedding and curtains. The redhead claimed the bed closest to the TV with John right behind her. While Carlito and Randy argued about who'd get to share the bed with the couple, Undertaker claimed the other bed that he'd regretfully share with the hyper twins.

"John… Lita… Tell Carlito he gets to sleep on the cot!" Randy ordered with his arms crossed.

Lita and John exchanged a look before they both stared at the Legend Killer, a smirk creeping upon their faces.

"Well, maybe we would have if you would have made reservations." Lita teased.

"Ha, you ain't cool, like Carlito." Carlito bragged with a smirk before he took a bite out of his apple.

"In that case.." Lita's eyes narrowed at the shorter of the two. "Randy gets to sleep on the bed."

"What!" Both John and Carlito snapped at once.

"I don't want an apple eating fag to sleep near me…" Lita stated.

John started laughing as Carlito spit out his apple, mumbling something about her not being cool before he gave John a dirty look.

"Guess we know who wears the pants in the relationship." Carlito commented.

After Carlito walked away John glanced at Lita and then Randy and then finally Undertaker, who was staring at him over the reading glasses he had put on.

"Y'all know that…" John started, however Lita cut him off.

"Yes, we know that you wear the pants in the relationship." Lita replied, rolling her eyes.

John smirked, stealing a kiss from the diva before he dropped his bag on the floor by the side of the bed and sat on the edge of the bed. The redhead shook her head, not sure why she had gotten so 'lucky' as to get a man like John. Mickie and Maria jumped on the bed holding hands, Undertaker took it upon himself to get out his book and read it's fine contents. Randy walked in between the two beds with a smirk upon his face.

"I hope the floor is nice, Carlito." Randy taunted.

Carlito rolled his eyes, but Undertaker spoke up, "Randy…"

Randy turned to face him, however Undertaker had rolled his eyes in the back of his head, causing the Legend Killer to freak out and turn to the bed, quickly clinging onto the person behind him, causing both to fall backward. There was a thump and groan shortly after catching everyone, but Mickie and Maria's, attention. Undertaker blinked, while Carlito laughed and John freaked out. The person Randy had been clinging onto had been Lita, crushing the diva with his weight as they landed on the bed. John started pacing back and forth, Carlito and Undertaker staring at him as he did so. Finally, he stopped pointing a finger at the two.

"What are you thinkin'? Touchin' my future wife…" John hissed, blue eyes narrowing at his best friend.

"Oh my god.." Randy mumbled shaking his head. "I thought she was you…"

It took a few minutes for everyone in the room to register what Randy had just said, John quickly saying, "Ewww" along with Carlito and Undertaker.

"So you wanna do that to me?" John questioned.

"I knew he was gay…" Undertaker muttered.

"I'm not gay!" Randy exclaimed. "Want me to prove it?"

Carlito smirked, "Sure."

"GET HIM OFF OF ME!" Lita yelled, reminding the guys that Randy was still on top of her.

Undertaker rolled his eyes, getting off of the bed before he attempted to pry Randy off of Lita by grabbing the back of his shirt. However, Randy started to freak out, causing the young man to he wrapped his arms around Lita's waist to try and prevent the Undertaker from pulling him off.  
"Stop.." Lita muttered as Randy's grip on her waist tightened. Undertaker put Randy down again.

Lita tried to catch her breath as Undertaker backed off, Randy was still on top of her his death grip on her waist slowly easing. Trying to prove that he wasn't gay, Randy slid his hands lower. This action did not go unnoticed by Lita's boyfriend, who quickly stepped in and pulled Randy off of the diva. Lita released a sigh of relief as she sat up on the bed, giving the taller man an extremely dirty look as she wrapped her arms around herself. After John was assured that Lita was alright he turned to Randy.

"What is your problem! You touched my future wife!" John snapped, causing Lita to raise an eyebrow at his words.  
"Your future wife?" Lita questioned.

"Yea, babe." John replied with a smirk.

"We've only been together for three months!" Lita exclaimed.

"Well that doesn't matta' I still love ya…" John stated.

"I love you too." Randy joked.

Everyone stared at him, before Carlito spoke, "I thought you said you weren't gay…"

"Damnit." Randy mumbled, just realizing that he had just said.

Lita shook her head, however before anyone could make any more comments on Randy being gay there was a sharp knock at the door…

* * *

**Final Notes**: So what did you think? Did ya like it?


End file.
